


Joyeux Noël

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather changes Jev and Dan's Christmas plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisper_roar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_roar/gifts).



> Written for the F1 Slash Secret Santa.

"You could... Well I mean if you wanted... Obviously if you didn't that would be fine because obviously I don't want you to feel obliged or anything like that because obviously that would be rude or pushy and I'm not, but I was just thinking that since we're both going to be stuck here for Christmas that..."

Raising his eyebrows Jev tilted his head curiously at Dan's ramble before smiling softly, "Just say it Dan."

"I was thinking that since we were both here you could stay at mine on Christmas Eve..."

"I'd love too."

Jev's words were lost when Dan's nerves set him rambling again, "I mean I know we've not been seeing each other long and if it wasn't for the weather we wouldn't be spending Christmas Day together, and that's fine! Really fine, but I just thought, you know, since we are here then maybe... Hang on, what did you say?"

Laughing lightly Jev rested his head on Dan's shoulder, "I said I'd love to spend Christmas with you."

"Ace! I mean, yeah that's erm great," As a pink flush of embarrassment tinted Dan's cheeks Jev leaned in to rid any awkwardness with a soft kiss.

The fact that Dan and Jev had finally got together was a surprise to no-one, except Dan and Jev. They both knew that they liked the other, and seemingly so did the world, but each was convinced that the other was not interested in anything other than friends. Only when Mark, keen on sorting a few things before his departure from the paddock, had locked them both in a room at the energy station did they actually get together. Now a few nervous weeks on they were both very grateful to him; though they both felt that yelling "And don't come out until you are shagging!" as he walked away from the door was perhaps not the most discrete way he could have gone about it.

The winter storms had caught them both out. Dan had spent 4 days sleeping on the floor at Heathrow before finally realising that the foot of snow on the runway was being replaced from the sky as quickly as the bizarre looking blower machines could remove it. Jev took one look at the choppy seas and had decided that even if the ferries were sailing, which they weren't, he wasn't setting foot on one. Even a brave F1 driver who put his life on the line each week had fear limits and for Jev drowning in the icy cold channel was his. So each found themselves back in snowy Milton Keynes for the festive period.

They'd decided to take their relationship slowly. Neither had been in a relationship with another man before, Dan had never been with another man at all, both too busy hiding themselves in motorsport to try and avoid the issue. Equally though they knew it was serious between them, and a serious relationship with another man was going to be a big deal. It could damage, if not cost them, their careers depending on the reaction of the sponsors.  
Christmas Eve found them in Lidl. Jev had the trolley and was finding his steering skills tested to the limits by the combination of dodgy wheels and obstacles created by crazy people scared the turkeys were suddenly going to be extinct by the time they reached the fridges or that some unforeseen disease was going to somehow wipe out the mountain of potatoes in stock. Dan was trying to follow the list send by his mother after the disaster of their first shopping trip. After an hour in Tesco, a place they both vowed they'd never go again they managed to buy a turkey that wouldn't fit in Dan's over. A trip to Asda, a scarier place than Suzuka in the rain, found them buying one that they realised later was so frozen it wouldn't be defrosted until the new year. Lidl, Dan had decided, would be less scary than the big supermarkets because it was smaller. Smaller meant they'd be having parsnips and sweetcorn instead of parsnips and carrots, but they survived with only one run over foot, three scary ladies and a few emergency stops.

Cuddling up on Dan's sofa on Christmas Eve they both had wide smiles. They'd prepared all of the things Dan's Mum had told them too and they'd treated themselves to a take away meal. Watching Finding Nemo they were easily distracted by the closeness of each other.

"You are supposed to be watching this."

Jev's complaint was half-hearted as Dan moved to straddle his lap. He words were soon lost as Dan's plump lips pressed onto his own. Sighing lightly Jev sank back into the corner cushions and pulled Dan's hips closer, causing the Australian to groan as his half-hard cock was pressed, through material, against Jev's thigh. As Dan's fingers tangled in Jev's hair, as if trying to pull Jev's tongue deeper into his mouth, Jev's pressed tightly into Dan's hips.

As their tongues switched between lazily stroking and battling for control their hands wandered. Dan's nails teased down the back of Jev's neck and Jev's snaked under Dan's shirt to lightly tease his spine. As the air was filled with the sound of sloppy kisses and heavy breathing Dan's hips began to rock, pressing himself harder against Jev in a bid for the friction that he desperately wanted. He wailed loudly as Jev's mouth left his and nipped along his jaw and down his neck. Settling on his pulse point Jev sucked and nipped as his fingers pressed into Dan's arse and pulled him tighter.

Throwing his head back Dan couldn't speak as the sensation of Jev's mouth, thigh and hands pulled him closer and closer to the edge.

"Stop, Jev stop."

Eyes wide with fear Jev's hands flew away from Dan's hips, "What's wrong?"

"Noth..nothing," Panting hard Dan's eyes fluttered as he tried to focus, "Don't, first time, pants."

"Daniel you are making no sense," Reassured by the nothing Jev's hands settled on Dan's waist, though his eyes were still jumpy and scared.

Putting his head down onto Jev's shoulder, burying his face in his neck, Dan tried to calm his breathing and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I don't want the first time to be like this."

"What?"

"I don't want the first time to be.... I don't want to come in my pants..."

The rest of Dan's sentence was lost as Jev burst out laughing, "You idiot."

"What? I want it to be... special."

In an instant Jev stopped laughing. His eyes flashed dark and Dan's next words were lost as Jev's mouth locked onto his. Dan could only whimper as Jev nipped his bottom lip and pulled his nails down Dan's spine. He almost wailed as Jev pulled away, but stopped as soon as he was manhandled to his feet. Leading Jev by the hand Dan paused by the guest room door, the room he'd made up for Jev, but had hoped he wouldn't use. 

"Your room."

Jev's accent always had an effect on Dan, but he visibly shivered at the lusty drawl that had crept into Jev's voice. He was no sooner in the door when his breath was stolen from him by Jev's mouth on his once again. The soft, gentle kisses they'd shared since Mark's intervention were replaced by hard, demanding ones, marauding tongues and hands that wandered, groped and scratched. By the time the back of his knees hit the bed both of them were shirtless and his jeans were open. Pushed back Dan fell gracelessly onto the bed and he couldn't help the shudder that shook through him as Jev's eyes locked with his as the Frenchman pulled off his belt and let it drop to the floor with a clatter. By the time they were both naked and Jev was crawling up his body Dan was rock hard and ready to burst.

"Want you," Dan's words were simple, but his voice was cracked and broken.

Kissing down Dan's body Jev couldn't help, but smile at the litany of wails, moans and growls falling from his mouth. He learned quickly that Dan liked having his neck sucked on, wasn't particularly sensitive around the nipples, but thrashed around beautifully if Jev teased the inside of his thigh. As the more confident, and experienced, of the two Jev's first lick down the length of Dan's cock was firm and the overwhelming sensation had Dan scrabbling at the sheets. 

Tugging on Jev's hair Dan tried to show that he was ready, but the Frenchman was methodically stretching him whilst suckling on his sensitive inner thigh. Three fingers were pushing into him, twisting him open and when they hit a soft spot Dan almost shot off the bed with the overwhelm of sensation shooting up his body. The feeling of little tingles were everywhere and it was glorious, but too much and amazing all rolled into one. Despite wanting and needing more he wailed loudly when Jev's fingers were gone.

They were both nervous as Jev donned a condom and placed himself at Dan's entrance. Jev had to fight the wave of orgasm threatening to flood over him as he pushed into the hot, tight heat of Daniel. Splayed out in front of him Daniel was a glorious looking mess. The sheen of sweat across his body highlighted the pinky-red marks nipped and sucked into various places by Jev. His eyes were half closed and Jev could see a glimpse of white teeth pressing into red, swollen lips as he tried to adjust to the sensation of Jev pushing slowly into his body; his senses torn between hating the intrusion and edge of pain and loving the fullness and the feeling of Jev inside him so intimately. 

It didn't last long. After all the playing, the weeks of anticipation and months of hidden longing it was never going too. After stilling for a few moments to let Dan adjust Jev couldn't resist moving. As his cock bumped the squishy bundle of nerves Dan mewled and his body instinctively tightened around Jev making him groan.

They both became lost in a mass of sweat, swearing and sensations. The air smelled of sex as Dan's hand frantically grabbed for his own cock as Jev rocked in and out of him. Unable to contain himself any longer a few quick strokes was enough for him to splash over both their stomachs, the orgasmic tensing of his muscles around Jev enough to throw him over the edge with a litany of French swearing.

Lying in bed, panting and gloriously sore Dan, with his head resting on Jev's shoulder, smiled up at his boyfriend, "Merry Christmas Jev."

"Joyeux Noël Daniel."


End file.
